lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
Garage Kids
Garage Kids is the five minute animated pilot produced by Antefilms in 2001. It's is the precursor and marketing preview for Code: LYOKO. Since we saw the official prequel, XANA Awakens, nothing in Garage Kids' story is canon. Original concept Garage Kids was originally intended to be the name and concept for Code Lyoko. They decided to switch to the current name and concept instead of sticking with what is seen in the five-minute pilot. The original hook of the series is seen below. Most of it is still true of Code Lyoko, except for some minor details. Built on the model of a soap opera which unfolds through the series, Garage Kids offers in each of its 26 episodes of 26 minutes a complete story in which Odd and his friends – Yumi, Ulrich and also Jeremie, a computer wizard – try to end one of the disturbances in the computer network caused by Xanadu's exuberance. While the idea of clandestine natures and hidden identities should seduce the children while feeding their imaginations, Garage Kids rests on the fascination that video games hold for kids today. A confrontation between the real world and Xanadu fully vindicates that of 2D and of 3D. Influenced by the poetry and the visual impact of Japanese animation, the series proposes a graphic universe that's particularly original and strong. Original plot This is the original plot for Garage Kids. Much of this still holds true for Code Lyoko, though various names and places have been altered. A group of kids whose adventures take place in the real world but also in a parallel and virtual world, Xanadu. The story? A boy of about twelve, Odd, arrives one day in his new neighborhood and quickly understands that his friends are gifted with extraordinary powers. Yumi, for example, is telekinetic while Ulrick has the gift of displacing himself at the speed of light. These kids have in fact penetrated the secret of Xanadu, the fruit of the labours of a research group whose laboratory, set in an environment inspired by the old Renault automobile Factory, is now abandoned. Created by the Professor, a learned eccentric who sunk into madness, Xanadu and its multiple disturbances threaten to destroy the real world. Plot Garage Kids begins on a stormy night. A computer in a random room (it looks like a dorm room at Kadic) lights up with a strange symbol (a silhouette of Xanadu) and dark, ghost-like shapes begin to pour from the screen. The next day, a bus arrives at Kadic. It drops off a student and his dog. They're named Odd and Kiwi, respectively. Odd is greeted by Jeremie, who also introduces him to his friend, Ulrich. Jeremie makes a comment about Kiwi, saying something about him looking "really dumb" in a thick French accent. Odd claims Kiwi is very sensitive and can get real mean, pushing the dog into Jeremie's face. Jeremie believes him at first, but Odd quickly reveals the act to be a joke (showing off his goofball smile). Ulrich just shakes his head in disbelief. In the courtyard, Odd asks if any "cool chicks" can be found at Kadic. Jeremie points him to Yumi, who is practicing Pencak Silat with Ulrich. Jeremie makes sure to point out that getting on her bad side is not a good idea. As the two practice, Yumi eventually falls on top of Ulrich, with her legs wrapped around his. After a short stint of heavy breathing and Yumi's chest moving up and down, Yumi blushes. Later on, on the roof of Kadic, Yumi is telling Jeremie to hurry before they are late for class. For some unfathomable reason, Jeremie is sitting on the bars meant to keep people from falling to the ground below. He's messing with his laptop, claiming something to be weird. All of a sudden, the symbol seen on the computer in the first scene appears on his laptop and the same ghosts burst from the screen and escape into the sky ("Oh my God! What's that again?"). This causes Jeremie to lose his balance and fall, screaming. Luckily, Yumi is able to catch him before he hits the ground, falling to his death. She doesn't catch him physically, but rather through telekinesis. Odd is understandably surprised as she floats Jeremie back up. She then asks the now-trembling and rather scared Odd, "Can you keep a secret?". They take Odd (followed by Kiwi) to an old factory. Within is a giant laboratory, complete with a computer, three scanners, and a couch for some reason. Ulrich heads for the scanners while Jeremie and Yumi head for the computer. Odd just stands there, dumbfounded and surprised at all the out-of-place tech. Jeremie quickly sends Ulrich to a virtual world, known as Xanadu. Odd wonders what is happening, so Yumi gives a quick explanation about Xanadu. They don't know why it exists, but that they do know something is wrong with it. In Xanadu, Ulrich walks around aimlessly for a bit before giant black ghosts begin to chase him. As the chase takes place, Odd asks why they go if it's so dangerous. Yumi explains that their world is in danger as well. Back in Xanadu, a ghost tries to crash into Ulrich. He dodges and the ghost crashes into a pillar instead, causing a virtual earthquake. A subsequent similar earthquake in the real world helps to accentuate Yumi's earlier point. Eventually, Jeremie informs Ulrich that his saber is charged. Ulrich then draws a blue saber made out of binary code. He quickly cuts one of the ghosts into several pieces. The other ghosts retreat, with Ulrich in hot pursuit. He chases them up a large mountain, eventually stopping at an over-sized tower. A few dozen ghosts are circling it. They break off and begin to pursue him. Back in the lab, Jeremie tells Ulrich to come back. Yumi disagrees, saying they can't go back later, and has Odd come with her to Xanadu instead. They appear on top of one of the over-sized tower, but are not actually seen. The camera backs up to show the whole of Xanadu, which looks exactly the same as the symbol seen on Jeremie's laptop. Towers of varying sizes can be seen scattered about its landscape. The Garage Kids logo appears on the screen once it fully backs away. Odd then comes out of the scanner, exhausted from the experience. Music *The song in the ending credits is called Love Foolosophy by the English group called Jamiroquai. It's on a CD called A Funk Odyssey. *The background music is called "Pirate" by Randy Edelman. The music is also used for the movie "Six Days Seven Nights". Trivia *The characters of Sissi, Jim, Aelita, Milly and Tamiya do not appear in Garage Kids. However, in Milly and Tamiya's case, the last two only appear in concept art for the pilot. * Even though Yumi does not appear virtualized on Xanadu, a model was made on how she would look once virtualized. Her attire remains in essentials, although her kimono sleeves were a little longer. *Ulrich says one line throghout the whole pilot which was "I'll go". Category:Episodes